


Tale Two.

by mellineblanc



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellineblanc/pseuds/mellineblanc
Summary: I decided to post this tale that relates the birth of Wilhelmina's second pregnancy and with a little flashback of the birth of their firstborn.





	Tale Two.

\- You would not believe who I saw at the event today.

Robert sat on the sofa in his office, adjusting his suit jacket with his free hand while the other held his whiskey. He glanced at his wife and remained silent.

\- Aren’t you interested in what I have to say? - She asked, sounding annoyed.

\- Since you wish to tell me, my dear, I doubt I have any choice. – He answered.

She smiled slightly and moved to the sofa, sitting down beside him.

\- Cassandra.

Now she had caught Robert's attention.

\- In London? I sent her miles away from you. This is absurd. - He spoke upset and took a deep breath. The poison stuff got him really mad.

\- She made a sarcastic comment about my belly and gave me a full slut look. - Willow laughed remembering the moment and shook her head discreetly.

Robert snorted and looked to the side, pinching the tip of his nose. The rest of the whiskey was gone and he handed the glass to Wilhelmina, he knew she did not like him to leave the furniture behind.

Willow smiled and patted her arm with her free hand. - It's all right, dear. I do not think she will touch us.

Robert scratched his forehead and smiled without a trace of humor, completely forced. He didn’t even look at his wife while they were talking, watching the carpet or the coffee table in his office.

\- No answers from the Kremlin? - She asked.

He took a deep breath, thanking her mentally for talked touching the subject.

\- No. They closed all borders and prevented negotiations with the West indefinitely.

\- I had a friend in graduate school, Annya. We resume contact after our marriage and she is engaged to Boris.

\- Iltsien's son?

Iltsien was the actual president of Russia, a former KGB director.

\- Yes. – She shrugged. - Maybe I can make bridge… I don’t  know. We were very close back in Sweden.

Robert nodded, thinking of the idea.

\- Maybe I have to declare war. - You know what will happen from that, don’t you?

Willow clasped her hands in her lap and nodded.

\- I know.

\- I do not want to. We can’t take risks, they will be dark days. Edward will have to leave school and ... you are pregnant, I did not want this. I wanted to enjoy our son's first years more calmly, since I could not do that with Edward.

Willow kissed her husband's shoulder and rubbed her nose there, found the mixture of scents of his perfume and the natural perspiration of his body simply perfect. Robert kissed Wilhelmina's forehead fondly and caressed her soft cheek.

\- Is everything ok with you? - He asked.

She nodded, smiling and looking into his eyes. - I love that you still have that little doll face.

Robert laughed more openly when he saw the grimace on her face and shook his head.

\- I'm not that old. We only have four years of marriage.

Robert took the small hand with his and kissed her palm.

\- I'll call Annya and check the kids, okay? See you at the dinner ... hu ... "she could not finish her sentence, as a kick took her by surprise and Wilhelmina could only sigh and hold the bulge.

Robert looked at his wife's features and remembered Edward's birth ...

 

...

_\- Congratulations, Sir. It's a boy. - Maggie said holding the little tearful, dirty being in her lap._

_Robert, standing next to Willow kissed her delicate skin forehead and let a tear drop from his eye._

_Helena watched everything by the side and noticed the envy she had of her son. Not a bad envy, but a good envy. The son had love and complicity in his marriage, she only had the latter with Simon. And neither was it so significant. He had asked Len and Helena to witness the birth of their first child, and Len flew from Nice immediately when she heard of it._

_\- It's so beautiful, Mom. - She whispered, seeing the moment of her brother and sister-in-law from afar._

_Maggie, the doctor, came back with the little prince cleaner and handed the little reddish-purple one to the king, smiling more openly as she saw the enchanted look in his eyes._

_Robert lowered his son at Wilhelmina's height to allow his wife to kiss his forehead._

_\- Thanks. - He thanked her, deeply._

_He didn’t even realize he was crying as much as her son cried before._

_\- Darling ... - Willow whispered, too, moved by the state of her husband._

_He took a deep breath and felt his mother and sister approaching, he showed his son, smiling for them. He could not take his eyes off his son. He was so beautiful._

_\- I am a father. - He whispered to himself and laughed happily. - I am a father. - He said now looking at his sister and mother._

_\- Robbie ..._

_Eleanor was so thrilled with her brother's moment. She didn’t know he would be so happy to have a child._

_\- I'm a father, Len. - He said it again, the tears wet the happy smile on his face._

...

 

\- Someone woke up. - Robert teased and she gave him a forced grin feeling a stronger kick.

\- I think I'd better go for a walk.

The baby does not like this sitting position.

He nodded and kissed her pink cheek. He was looking forward to birth. It was a tradition, in the royal family, when the queen was pregnant, not knowing the sex or quantity of children. With advanced technology, only the doctor could have the information for health purposes. It was a way of keeping the tradition stronger in the palace.

\- We're having dinner together. On our balcony. I want to spend some time just you and me. - He spoke as his wife got up and walked to the door.

 Willow gripped the first time feeling a strange movement inside of her. The stitches became stronger and they were beginning to be painful.

\- Babe, what’s the matter? - He asked, already standing and holding Willow's shoulders.

His wife was lightly sweaty and her forehead was pointed.

\- Honey, call the doctor. I ... aaaaahhhhh ... - she shouted and had to be held by her husband - Robert!

When Robert looked at the wet carpet at his feet, he knew the moment had come.

\- Rachel! - He shouted and she immediately understood the situation when she saw the queen bent over the table, her skin sweating and features more reddish than the normal.

\- I'll get the doctor.

 Two hours later, they’ve already were at their rooms. Not in the romantic way Robert as planning.

\- Huuuuuuuuuu ...

\- Babe, it hurts a lot ... I ... – He said.

Willow wanted to laugh at her husband's nervousness. He didn’t know whether to stand or sit. Or just leaned and holding her hand.

\- Give me your hand. - She asked between one breath and another.

Robert frowned and took her order, getting a strong bite on his wrist.

\- You fucking bitch! - He screamed.

\- Biting helps to deal with contractions, Your Majesty. - The doctor spoke and he looked startled at the woman.

\- Oh really? He asked wryly and saw hell when Willow bit another spot on his arm.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ....

\- Why do not we do caesarean, like with Edward?

\- The queen’s labor was atypical this time. She felt only when the baby was in position and now she is in very high dilation. I can open it, but it's possible to deliver without ...

\- Damn it, Robert, give me your fucking arm! - She screamed, startling them both.

\- Anything, babe, anything for you. - He said nervously and approached her, sitting down beside her on the bed.

Willow was wet with sweat, her skin flushed to the roots of her hair, tired face and pale hands.

\- Let's be in position, Your Majesty. - The doctor announced, and two nurses approached when Maggie opened Willow's legs wider.

\- You can do this, babe. You are my champion. I love you.

\- I'll count to three, and then you'll have to push. Ok?

Willow nodded and accepted Robert's hand which she chose not to bite and just hold. She wanted to scream.

\- I'm here, babe.

\- One...

\- I'm so blessed to have you, _hat_. You can do it, okay?

\- Two ...

Willow nodded to her husband and wept a little excitedly.

\- Three.

She shrieked sharply as she pushed the baby, took a quick breath three times, and shoved again as she squeezed Robert's hand.

\- Jesus Christ! - He exclaimed. He did not know if he was nervous about the arrival of the son or daughter, with the pain of his bones being practically broken there or with the suffering his wife was experiencing.

\- Come on, Your Majesty.

\- AAAAHHHHHHHHH ...

\- Come on, baby, you can do it. - He whispered in her ear and kissed her wet forehead.

\- Again, Your Majesty. - The doctor asked. - You have a very good dilation, I think I see a little head.

Robert felt the emotions experienced before taking him over again. He always was so much more shaken than Wilhelmina, and he was aware of it. Maggie was already smiling on her own, knowing that the king will be extremely happy when he discovered that there were two. Two children.

In all of her work, she had never seen a more beautiful moment like the first time her king had set eyes on her first child. And she had the pleasure of witnessing the second major when she saw the queen hold her two new acquisitions, weary and grateful, with her husband embracing her sideways. They were the most beautiful family she had ever seen, and she spoke openly to whomever she wanted.

\- This is Mary. - Willow whispered, kissing her daughter's sharp nose. - And you'll be Marco.

Willow felt his husband's eyes pierce her skin and she turned to him.

\- I love you. - He said and she nodded.

\- I know.


End file.
